


Like An SSR~

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: Itaru wasn’t good at talking - especially not at dirty talk. Everything was compared to some game mechanics and that just how it was - Banri knew that’s what he signed up for since even his daily speech was like that.Banita Week Day 1 [ NSFW ] - Dirty Talk!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Kudos: 39
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Like An SSR~

**Author's Note:**

> Banita Week Day 1 - Dirty Talk
> 
> Welcome to what is probably going to be the most self-indulgent week of my writing career!!

Itaru wasn’t good at talking - especially not at dirty talking; everything was compared to some game mechanics and that just how it was - Banri knew that’s what he signed up for since even his daily speech was like that. Sometimes it was cute if Banri was able to recognize what he was talking about, but when he didn’t understand, he couldn't say so - unless he _wanted_ Itaru would explain it. And while he loved Itaru just the way he was, nerdy references and all, there was only a certain amount of listening to the storyline of some game in detail before his dick got soft. He couldn’t say his dirty talk was any better since he was much more inclined to use the generic porn dialogue options over anything original - but then again,  _ “You’re such a whore for me”  _ was miles better than  _ “Your dick is like an SSR.” _ At least, that’s how he felt - but he was sure that if he whispered something like that into Itaru’s ear, Itaru would be cumming in a heartbeat.

“Oh fuck,” Itaru moaned as he pressed his forehead against the ladder rung, one hand gripping the wood so tightly his knuckles were turning white and the other on Banri’s hip in a failing attempt to making him slow down. Banri had come to him, annoyed about something and his Itaru offered him sympathetic kisses that devolved into this. Banri taking out his annoyance on Itaru, but in a way that Itaru would only complain about when he couldn’t walk properly, “Should have taken a strength potion, you’re gonna break me at this rate.”

“God, you’re so dumb,” Banri smirked before biting down on his shoulder, a spot that was free for Banri to claim since it would be hidden under his clothes. His hips snapped forward, pulling Itaru’s hips down against him as he licked at the mark - another joining right next to it, “Do you know how hard it is to stay hard when I know you’re thinking about games?”

“I...I’m not!” Itaru whined as Banri took his cock in hand, stroking his slowly as he pulled out - just a little, before slamming up into him, “I’m trying to be sexy for you.”

“You play enough RPGs with romancing, you can do better,” Banri wasn’t being serious - he was just a little more combative since he was annoyed, but he was in a much better state now and just wanted to maybe push Itaru’s buttons a little to see him turn red. Itaru turned his head, his lips quickly being claimed by Banri’s. His hips stilled when Itaru pressed his weight back onto him, effectively getting himself out from between Banri and the ladder.

“Are you sure you want to unlock the eroge dialogue options?” Itaru mumbled, his face red but Banri nodded - his hands rubbing down his boyfriend’s stomach before letting him go to do whatever he wanted to get comfortable. They never roleplayed seriously, but Banri assumed that he needed to be out of his  _ Chigasaki Itaru _ mindset and adopt something more… confident, more vulgar. Banri watched as he rounded the couch and laid down, smiling as he took on his new persona for the task at hand, Banri followed him.

“Alright, then come here,” His legs spread, his motioned his forward with a finger smiling when Banri immediately followed his orders and settled between his legs, “I bet you’ve wanted to have me  _ all  _ day~”

His voice took on a new tone that was similar to any flirty type in anime or his games, but it was still enough to make Banri’s brain register it as Itaru making a successful attempt at dirty talk. He nodded, leaning in waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve wanted you,” He smiled, pulling Banri into a kiss for a moment before pulling away - his face was flushed in the normal Itaru fashion, but his eyes were half-lidded and his lips pulled up into a smirk, “That’s why you’re being so rough because you know I need you~”

“Need me, huh?” Banri lifted his leg and put his calf on his shoulder - he knew Itaru would complain that his back was aching from the position putting too much strain on him, as every position that wasn’t him on all fours or on his back was straining him, but that was a conversation for after. He lined himself up, hooking his other leg on his hip and Itaru groaned, slipping out of character to shoot a glance at him, “I like to hear that.”

“Enough talking,” Itaru’s hips rolled against him as he guided himself into position to make his point, “I want you so bad.”

“I know,” Banri’s eyes squeezed shut as he slowly sank into him - groaning when Itaru let out a gasp and bit down on his lip, the whole display incredibly lewd compared to how more often than not, his mouth would hang open and he’d make really unsexy hiccupping noises. He didn’t know where Itaru was pulling his inspiration from, but it was good source material - it was out of character for Itaru, but not weirdly specific to make it seem like he was just reciting a script. Banri was sure that Itaru caught on to the fact he would walk out if he said anything that was too tied into a game, especially if he led on with his favorite line of  _ “Do you want to ride the Iron Bull?”  _

“Banri!” He whined, his breath hitching as he grabbed for Banri’s arms - his blunt nails digging into his skin as he sobbed out pleas for him to keep going. Banri dropped his legs and Itaru wrapped them around his hips, keeping him angled just right that he was twitching with every thrust. Banri leaned in to kiss him - it was rough; their teeth clicking against each other as he tried to claim him as best as he could, his tongue running along Itaru’s teeth before pulling away with a smile, “I wanna cum. Please.”

“Go ahead,” Banri kissed him again, softer than before as he reached between them to stroke Itaru’s cock which had been ignored for too long and was leaking against his stomach. His thumb circled the head as he peppered Itaru’s face with kisses. He bit at his earlobe, licking a stripe up his neck before groaning softly next to his ear, “Come on, cum for me.”

“Are you close?” His voice was pitched a bit higher than normal and Banri nodded against his neck, “I want you to fill me up, okay?”

That was enough for Banri to snap, his hips snapping forward and filling him completely as he came into the condom - moaning against Itaru’s skin as he tried to keep himself from crushing his whining boyfriend, stars dancing behind his eyelids and he was sure that he was going to knock out once he was cleaned up. He pulled back, smiling at a very flushed and unfocused Itaru - cum smeared against their stomachs, the sheen of sweat that layered his body and his messy hair making him look thoroughly spent. He carefully pulled out, trying not to make it uncomfortable for Itaru’s overly sensitive body.

“What the hell dude,” Banri chuckled once he regained some control of his thoughts, “Were you just going to keep using your game references as dirty talk and hide the fact that you can be really hot when you’re talking.”

“It makes me feel too dirty,” Itaru shrugged, his eyes closing despite the mess that was on him. Banri pulled the towel they had laid out on the couch out from under him, thankful for their foresight of knowing that the couch was going to get ruined if they didn’t. Banri cleaned himself off, pulling the condom and tossing it into the bin under Itaru’s desk before grabbing his boxers from the ground, “I pulled most of those lines from Lovely Maid anyways, it’s not really original. But GG, I’m tired now.”

“Oi, don’t GG me after sex,” Banri flicked his forehead, smiling as Itaru flipped him off as he grabbed his phone from the table, “I don’t care that it was from one of your weird eroges, it was good. You can be really sexy if you wanted to be, you know.”

“I don’t want to be sexy,” Itaru rolled his eyes, mumbling thanks as Banri cleaned him up and tossed a pair of boxers at him, “Do you really hate how I talk normally?”

“No, it’s cute,” Banri pressed a kiss against the top of his head, pulling his boxers back on and throwing the towel into the laundry before sitting down and pulling Itaru into his side, “It’s very you and I don’t mind hearing it, but you get too into it and start talking about the plot and then I just want to listen to you instead of having sex. I love it when you get worked up about games, but when I’m trying to cum it’s not really the time or place.”

“Oh,” Itaru blushed, laughing awkwardly as he settled against Banri’s chest, “I never really thought of it like that, but I’ll try to be more eroge and less RPG next time.”

Banri just chuckled - whatever his mentality had to be in order for him to be confident with what he was doing, Banri wasn’t going to knock him. He closed his eyes, he felt a lot better and that was thankful that Itaru wasn’t upset that he was kind of rude with how he prompted him. He was never really easily upset by Banri’s generally roughness when he was annoyed, which was a blessing because Banri didn’t have much patience and was easily annoyed - and he had to admit that Itaru, despite his claims of not being weak-willed had a lot of guts dealing with Banri the way he did.

“You had a bad day so I hope that becoming Ms. Moxxi helped,” Itaru mumbled, pressing a kiss against Banri’s chest before yawning. Banri pressed a kiss to the top of his head, arms wrapping around his middle to keep him in place. Normally he would want to get cleaned up as soon as he could, but having Itaru on his chest was enough to make him second guess leaving that spot and he was thankful that he hadn’t just dismissed using a rubber like they normally did. He was going to answer, but Itaru softly snoring against his chest - he wasn’t lying about being tired and Banri wasn’t going to complain seeing how peaceful he looked. It was hard to believe that he was the same person that could speak so vulgarly that was clutching his cellphone as his game’s song softly played out, but he was an actor after all - and it wasn’t like he wasn’t well versed in perverse media, Banri had seen his game library and there was enough that Itaru had probably had more than a hundred places to pull from. He’d have to ask Itaru to let him play one, he wouldn’t mind seeing if he could get some inspiration of his own.  _ As research obviously _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ I talk about Itaru's ass on an almost daily basis if ur into that 🥴 ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
